Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -0.55 \times -\dfrac{4}{4} \times 50\% = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -0.55 = -\dfrac{5}{10} = -\dfrac{11}{20} $ $ -\dfrac{4}{4} = -\dfrac{1}{1} $ $ 50\% = \dfrac{50}{100} = \dfrac{1}{2} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{11}{20} \times -\dfrac{1}{1} \times \dfrac{1}{2} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{11}{20} \times -\dfrac{1}{1} \times \dfrac{1}{2}} = \dfrac{-11 \times -1 \times 1} {20 \times 1 \times 2} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{11}{20} \times -\dfrac{1}{1} \times \dfrac{1}{2}} = \dfrac{11}{40} $